A variety of techniques exist to support the fabrication of three-dimensional objects from computerized models. These techniques attempt to overcome specific challenges associated with three-dimensional fabrication such as high material costs, long processing times, limited resources, and so forth. While existing techniques may generally seek to improve queue times and increase efficiency, they do not appear to provide a truly collaborative environment for fabrication in which multiple users can interact with multiple objects in multiple virtual print trays being queued for execution on one or more printers. There remains a need for a manufacturing infrastructure that supports multi-user collaboration in the management and use of three-dimensional (3D) printers and similar fabrication resources.